Why can't i remember?
by Darkflower123
Summary: Len was selfish. He wanted Rin all to himself. And he intends to keep it that way. Slight horror. Rated T for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_7 years ago._

"_Now Rin-Chan. I want you to be a good girl and stay here for me, ok?" a tall woman with wavy pink hair and crystal-clear eyes told the child._

"_Don't worry Luka-Nee. I can handle myself!" a young girl, about four or five with short blonde hair and similar eyes to Luka. A big white bow topped of the appearance. _

_The woman ruffled the girl's hair before walking down the street._

_Rin silently read a book on the front steps of the house._

"_What are you doing all alone little girl?" A taller boy with blue hair asked the girl._

"_Waiting for my momma." Rin replied before reading her book again._

"_Hm." The blue-haired boy seemed to be in deep thought._

"_I want her." A new voice joined the conversation._

_A young boy, maybe around ten, pointed at the little girl. He wore his hair in a small ponytail and a mean aura surrounding him._

"_You sure Len? She looks a little young." The blue-haired boy snorted._

"_I'm sure Kaito. I think she may actually understand me." Len crouched to the ground, staring at the girl intently_

"_What remains dark when all else is light?" He asked._

_The girl replied without hesitation "A shadow."_

_A rag was stuffed in her mouth, momentarily collapsing a couple seconds later._

_Len hauled her over his shoulder and made a break through the woods._

_When Luka returned, All she found was the book, and the precious white bow tied around a letter._

"_This child of yours is one thing you will never see again." Was the entire letter._

_Rin, Len, And Kaito were never seen again._


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day._

"**RIN!** I HEARD YOU HAD ANOTHER ATTACK TODAY! Are you okay?" A blond boy rushed in to the eye-sore orange room.

The room held everything orange. Orange desk, orange chair, orange bookshelf, orange curtains. You get the point.

The only thing that was not orange was a white hospital bed with a small Iv stand next to it. Quite content, a young blonde hair girl was reading contently in the bed.

"I'm alright Len. You should know by now that these 'attacks' are quite frequent." She set down the book and caught the flying hug by the older companion.

"I know. " He said sheepishly, adjusting the creases of the uniform shirt.

"Oh, you silly goose." She affectingly kissed his ear. Needless to say, Len was redder than a tomato.

"Yeah, what've." He affectingly ruffled her hair.

Unknown to them, a young man with blue hair watched the two blonde through the two-sided mirror.

"He sure has changed a lot, right Teto." He faced the pig-tailed girl.

"Before he met her, he was so cold and hard since no one would talk to him since he was so smart," She spoke quietly.

"Then he met the only person who was smarter than him." He finished

"Kaito," Teto spoke. "I don't think Rin will last through the winter. She couldn't even go outside today."

"I have to keep trying," Kaito said. "She can't even remember anything before meeting Len. And I intend to keep it that way."

**Hello Earthlings, I have come to take over the planet. Just kidding! I just wrote this story on a whim so Please don't kill me!**

**Darkflower out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Why won't my own body listen to me?" _Rin complained inside her head.

Rin was in one of her 'episodes'.

To everyone else, it may seem like she was sleeping. But Kaito knew better.

Rin continued her inner struggle, thinking about when it started.

"_Go back to sleep, my darling." A woman's voice echoed in Rin_'s _head._

_Rin was only seven when I came to the Kagamine manor._

_Len and Kaito told Rin they found her dressed in rags on their doorstep with a bleeding head._

_Rin can't remember anything before that._

"_Len!" a very demanding Rin shouted at Len._

_They were playing chess, so naturally it was a very heated match._

_Rin began coughing, and she asked to be excused to use the bathroom._

_When she entered the bathroom, she release the hand clamped over her mouth._

_Blood was splattered everywhere._

_Rin felt like she was going to die._

_Colors swirled as they leaned to and fro._

_Rin began to pant as she felt like she couldn't breathe the pain in her stomach terrifyingly painful._

_But the pain soon past._

_Rin sat up, only to gape in horror at all the blood on the floor._

"_Don't tell Len." A strange voice spoke in her head._

_Why not?_

"_You wouldn't want to make him worry, do you?"_

_Of course not!_

_No, never tell len.*_

_That was the day where it all changed._

_Rin hid it well; the attacks weren't that frequent so she always found some excuse._

_But unknown to her, Kaito had a sinking feeling in his gut about Rin._

_That was, intill that fatal day where it all changed everything._

_It was an ordinary day like everything, Rin talked to Len while walking from to class to class._

_Strange thing was Len would never let her hang out with anyone but him and Kaito._

_But, good things never last._

_A sick swirling feeling waved around her stomach and the taste of iron in her mouth._

_Her body jerked involuntarily._

_Rin's vision began to blur as colors sway._

_Len stared at Rin, Wondering why she wasn't moving and just jerking. Her eyes were in a far off place._

_He continued to stare at Rin, who in return started to have a liquid running down her chin_

'_Was that.. blood?"_

_Rin's legs collapsed as she laid on the marble floor._

"_Rin? Rin!" The rest of that was a blur for Rin and Len._

_All Len could remember after that was holding Rin's hand on the bed at the hospital at home._

_It took forever to shut up the goddam police officers who declare "We must protect our nation's future."_

_Len thought it was hilarious._

_All they want was fame for saving the 'deeply hurt child.' Of course, they gave up two years later when they could never find her._

Rin felt she was able to move again and roamed around under her pillow.

Under the pillow, she pulled out an _especially_ orange cellphone

"Hi Len, what's up?" she texted him.

Like usual, he texted her back immediacy

"In class. Really bored. Miss you."

Rin shook her head as she giggled to herself.

Len was just so cute.

**Hello! I really like this story so I plan on updating every 1-2 days.**

***It's the reverse version of one of my favorite fanfics, ToKyO tEdDy BeAr BY MonocromAddict.**

**Len says "Never tell Rin."**

**I have to Go to bed or my little sister will kill me.**

**Good Day lads! And don't die!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin couldn't stop laughing.

Len had just gotten home from school, and Rin forgot to say hi to him.

Rin turned around as her eyesight was blurry.

"Ha ha ha ha! Len-pleas-ha ha- stop-ah!-tickling me!"

Len smirked as Rin pulled him down to stop him from tickling her.

"What's the matter Rinny; You want to have a fun time with me?" Len smirked and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Rin flushed a bright red as Len planted butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Len-ah! Stop." She pushed him back as his smirk only grew bigger as her face got redder.

"Hey Rin?" Len nuzzled her neck. Len heard this inhuman sound which he presumed as a yes.

"You know your mine, right?" His hand trailed down her arm and grabbed her wrist painfully.

Rin nodded her head.

Len lifted her hand up to his mouth and took delicate licks, trailing around her wrist.

Rin squirmed, but still grew bright red.

He did not stop there, for he continued to lick down the inside of her arm.

"Len-Ah! Len… **YOU PERVERT!**" Rin escaped his grasp and bolted out of the room.

Len chuckled to himself and quickly followed.

"Why are you so cute Rin?"

(PaGe BrEaK!

Passengers stared at the drenched pink lady. How could one not? She was a fine beauty all right, but she was sopping wet and wore all black. She held bags under her eyes and her eyes were very empty, Like she was just a shell.

The bus rolled to a stop and she hopped right off the bus.

She stared out in to the nothingness as she walked by all the graves.

Near the very back of the graveyard, right in the far right corner, was an ominous willow tree with a small swing.

"_Mama! Higher, Higher!"_

The lady pulled a bouquet from the inside of her long jacket and cleared off the small grave.

"Seven years. It's been seven years bunny-chan." The woman decided to say the old nickname.

"Where are you? Are you really dead? I have a feeling you aren't. I can hear you talking to me, almost like when you were a child. I beg you god, let me see my child again." The woman clapped her hands together and prayed.

The horrible memory resurfaced in her mind again.

"_Bunny-Chan? Miku-nee got you a little bunny.." The bunny was dropped to the ground as the woman read the letter tied up with her precious child favorite bow._

"_Oh my god..." Her hand flew to her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes._

_96 hours until the police would deem her dead._

_48 hours have passed. _

_The woman was told she had to live with Miku until she was deem safe._

"_Luka?" a young girl with long teal hair popped her head through the open window._

_The young woman grabbed Luka's hands and stared her in the eye._

"_I know your worried about her, but I'm sure your love will stretch across time so don't worry."_

"_Miku…." Luka finally broke down in to tears and hugged the tealette._

_The phone rang as Miku went up to answer it._

_Luka stared outside and thought maybe our love-_

"_Luka! Luka! They found a trace!"_

_The police officer slid a photo across the table._

"_The photo was found tapped to the office door with a small letter."_

_The photo was of a young blonde, very young with frighten blue eyes._

_She was strapped to a chair with her sleeve rolled up, eyes filled with tears._

_A needle was in her arm, its contents were a weird looking blue liquid._

_The letter was typed, careful to avoid suspicion._

"_She really misses her mama…"_

_The woman looked over the table, eyes filled with tears._

"_Oh Rin..." she mumbled._

**Hi, I have no life.**

**I have some kind of obsession with lenxrin were Len is REALLY possessive of Rin.**

**If you have any ideas about fanfics like those, just type it in to the review box! (Sadly I don't get many reviews)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids but Len is so sexy!**

**Goodbye Marshins!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Once upon a time, there was a young girl who was far more intelligent than everyone else. She was envied by everyone and no one talked to her._

_Her mother tried to cheer her up, but the girl was lonely._

_Until, a very handsome man picked her up and stole her._

" %#*^$" Len yelled.

"Len…. This is only a chess game." Rin sighed.

"Cheater!" he pointed her finger at her a she only giggled more.

"Nope, only you and your dumb-witted brain are the ones losing." Rin laughed.

Len tackled her to the ground and was tickling her again.

"Unfair!" she pushed him off and ran outside.

Len followed her, pushing through the dark mansion.

Rin lied outside, starring at the night sky.

"Hey Len," Len lied down next to her.

"Do you have any idea about what happen to me before?" Len winched

"Aren't I good enough for you?" Len stroked her arm.

Rin turned bright red. "Of c-course! I'm just wondering…"

Len's voice turned cold "Well don't." his voice turned softer. "I'm all you have, right?"

Rin nodded her head, but couldn't keep the thought out of her mind.

_What is Len hiding from me?_

"Can't you give her more drugs?!"

"She might get worse, her body is already at its limit from overdose."

"I don't care! She's getting suspicious. She won't give up with the questions until we tell her the truth."

"Why don't we?"

"No! I can't lose her, not after all this Kaito."

"Ok Len. Ok."

"Thanks Piko!" Rin took the orange glass from his hands.

Piko bowed before leaving the room.

Rin took a big gulp of her favorite drink.

_Why does this taste so funny…?_

With that, Rin collapses from the dining room chair.

_I'm so sorry Rin, but this is for your own good._

**Hello!**

**God, I'm tired.**

**I'm kind of stuck of what to do next.**

**Write in the review box if you have any ideas!**

**(I hardly get any visits so I'm okay if I don't get anything.**

**Question: what vocaloids song does the scene base off?**

**Darkflower out! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you call me if it isn't something important?" Luka yelled at the officer.

"Miss, Please calm down." A second officer slowly waved his hands.

"Why would I calm down when you called me a two in the morning-"

"We have a lead on your daughter."

Silence ensures the room.

"R-really?" her voice cracked.

"Does this look like your daughter?" A man held up a picture of a teenage blonde girl, her hair was the same length as when she was five, and her blue eyes sparkled the same.

It could have been someone else, but it was no mistaking the birthmark, a vine pattern, running along her outer left earlobe.

"How?" Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Rin Kagamine was what her classmates call her. Supposedly she has a brother named Len Kagamine and another half-Brother who is two years older than her named Kaito Shion."

"The school says she is now homeschooled because of poor health."

"Oh my god," Luka mumbled covering her mouth.

"Sorry, nut without your consent we did some research on the family. Take a look." The officer guided her to a computer.

"Both Kagamine parents were killed in a sinking of a cruise ship. Kaito is Len half-brother when Len's and Kaito's mom had an affair with a 'higher' up person."

"When they died, Both Kaito and Len got an abnormal amount of life-support, at least 1.5 million from each parent."

"Kaito's record is pretty clean, but one file of him impersonating a police officer, a joke to the common people, but not us."

"But Len's is a completely different story, seven charges of assault, nine of abuse, eight of drugs use, three of cyber-hacking,23 of stalking, and 36 charges of impersonation."

The police man pulled up a photo of both of them, two you wouldn't look twice at.

"There were on three charges after your daughter's kidnapping. The mental hospital told us some useful information. They said 'He was saying that he was looking for the perfect girl.' the hospital declared he had what we call obsessive love."

A few tear slipped down Luka's cheeks.

"Don't worry, your daughter is in no harm at all, he might have fallen in love with her."

Luka's face stayed the same.

"We have been studying the picture he sent to us, and so far we think he may have drugged her."

"How far?" Luka asked.

"A lot, so much that it may count as overdose. That's most likely why she is not getting help, she doesn't remember anything."

Luka started all out crying.

"But we might know how to get her back.

**Ello, here is the long awaited update.**

**I broke my promise when I couldn't do it for two nights in a row; I just got swamped with homework.  
I hate certain thing, like the fact that people always expect if your good at something you can do better.**

**Oh yeah, I'm writing (actual) story called immortal.**

**So here's the summary;**

**Anastasia isn't real, all she is a soul put in a dead girl's body. Forced to live forever, Anastasia blends in as she tries to mask in as a seven year old. She must decide to either do what is right, or risk her identity.**

**I know, suckey, I wrote two really good ones before. 'Innocent' is about a young girls abuse story. 'Sacrifice' takes place in an old village back in ancient Greece, where a teenager is decided to be a sacrifice to posidean.( God of seas)**


	7. Chapter 7

Len sat by the sleeping Rin's bed, stroking her delicate hand.

"Is she alright?" Len asked Kaito, who was standing next to him.

"For the ninth time yes, her body is just recovering from the shock.

Just then, her eyes slowly opened as she looked at Len.

"Len? I'm so dizzy, everything is kind of foggy." She groaned and clutched his hand.

"Your fine, just another attack." Even as Len assured her, she seriously doubted it. This felt different.

"Can I go outside?" Len and Kaito exchanged glances.

"Ok, but only in a courtyard with a wheelchair." Kaito told her.

Len and Kaito hauled her into a wheelchair and Len drove her through it.

Rin sniffed a white flower and her eyes were closed in happiness.

Len licked his lips at the sight of her before turning around.

"Rin!" Rin opened her eyes as a crown of flowers plopped on her head.

"Whoa, thanks Len, I love it so much." She adjusted the crown and smiled brightly at Len.

"I love you Rin." He set his hands on her shoulder and kissed her forcefully.

"I… love…you too." She kissed him back.

_I love you Rin, so much that it hurts. So much that no one else can have you_

Luka cleared away the dead flowers and placed marigolds over the empty grave.

_Huh, marigolds stand for loss or grief, just an empty shell._

Since no body was found, they made an empty coffin and filled it with personal belongings and pictures of Rin.

"Luka, isn't this about time you moved on." A man's firm hands were placed on Luka's.

"How can I move on when my own child is out there, alone, raped for all we know, how Gakupo?"

The man's long purple hair brushed against Luka's arm as he brushed off the grave.

"We can't, we just have to pray for them and continue our lives. How would Rin feel if she saw you like this?"

Luka's face saddens.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Blood splattered the room as Kaito did CPR.

"Gumi, go get Len from school! Come on, breath Rin." Kaito shouted, giving Rin mouth-to-mouth.

8888888888888888

Nobody liked Len.

They all thought he was cold-hearted, they never said it, but he could hear it in their stares, their gestures.

The only time school was fun for him was when Rin was with him.

You don't want to know how much Len has done to get Rin in the same classes as him, even in the seats next to each other.

"_The cat hid in the hat._ Translate what I just said." The teacher looked around the room.

Len rolled his eyes, everyone here where idiots.

The reason Len pulled Rin out of school was because, no not because she was sick, it was because of their stares.

They liked her, the way she talked, the way she moved.

But as little children say, first one first serves.

"The cat hid in the cat." Len rolled his eyes at his classes' foolishness.

The door burst open and you could hear heavy breaths.

Gumi, Mother's niece, or his cousin/maid hanged her head in the room.

"Kaito….. Called….. Rin….. Blood…..CPR….." She heaved and tossed my stuff in my bag.

"Hey, you can't just take my Student out of here without permission from the office." The Teacher walked up to them.

"Gumi Megpoid," She flipped out her badge. "Family emergency, Someone in Len's family is having Respiratory distress and his presence is needed." She flipped her wallet closed and yanked Len out and ran home.

"Rin, are you ok?" Len bolted to her room.

Her chest heaved up and down and her eyes darted.

Kaito pressed harder on to her chest, begging her to breath.

"_Let me do it."_ Len stared coldly at Kaito.

Kaito moved to the side, letting him do CPR.

"_I swear to god that if she dies, I will kill myself, your all I have left now." _

The heart meter, earlier was so high, sometimes even stopping, slowed down.

Slowly, the heart meter and her blood pressure slowed down. Like the calm after a storm.

"God, I was so worried…" Len let out a deep breath as a single tear fell down his face.

**Hello, me back.**

**Listening to Happy Synthesizer. Always makes me feel upbeat.**

**Tonight I'm going over to a friend from school first time this year.**

**Hehe I don't get out much.**

**Anywho. The scene in chapter 5 was based off canterella with the whole drugging thing.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What should we do?"

"We have to end this, I have a shot, and she won't be able to feel a thing-"

"**NO! NO! NO!**" Those words were repeated again and again.

"Fine. Just try to… keep nice. Don't tell Rin that she is dying."

88888888888888888888888888

Miki hated them.

The old owners were so nice, offering to take care of her and Piko when they were homeless on the streets.

Piko was in love with that sick girl, she could tell.

He would always visit her when Master would fall asleep praying.

He was lucky she always hacked into the computer system and deletes the footage.

Master will be furious if he found out a boy liked Rin.

The gardener would always talk to Rin and show her around the garden and tell her the remedy's their used for.

Then, one day he pinned her against the wall, and….. You know.

Rei, A cook who needed to gather herbs, whacked Him over the head with a shovel.

When Len found out, the gardener was summoned into his room, who no one besides Rin and Kaito entered.

Two hours later when she was cleaning the hallway, she heard a horrible scream and the sound of medal.

No one saw him again and Len babied Rin for days afterward.

Miki loved Piko, Who liked Rin, Who liked Len, Who liked Rin back.

So she decided to end it all.

"_She's dying. What better than a swift bullet to the head compare to sickness?"_

The door to her room had a lock and a hand sensor on it, but the girl never noticed.

She typed in the long, weird password.

_B-A-N-N-A-N-A_

A clink sound was heard as the door opened silently.

Miki took deep breaths.

Dis she really want to do this? Commit murder?

Her gun felt slick as wiped her sweaty hands.

Rin tossed and turned in her bed.

Miki stiffened when Rin mumbled.

"Mommy? Why are you walking away? Where are you taking me?" She mumbled.

Miki coked her head and rolled her shoulders.

_I can do this. Just point this at her temple so she won't feel pain and pull back the trigger. Come on Miki, you've been through worse._

Images of the plague ran through her mind as her family all died.

She aimed at the sleeping girl's face.

She sweated more than she ever sweated in her life.

_For Piko._ She smiled to herself.

And she pulled the trigger.

88888888888888888888888888

**Sorry for the cliffhanger**.** I'm in a really bad mood.**

**My best friend Miku (Nickname) has the right to completely throw everything behind her and start to complain about being third-wheel, while I was the third wheel the entire time.**

**Now she hangs out with new friends and forgets all the friends who betrayed her.**

**Now my friend Luka must think I'm being clingy how I'm always hanging around her.**

**I'm really mad at her for leaving me to pick up all the pieces, and I guess I'm just sad she didn't take me with her.**

**After all, she will always be my best friend.**

**Even if she hates me. **


	10. Chapter 10

The gun shot in the air as it was knocked out of her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice hissed.

All Miki could make out was colder than ice blue eyes.

Miki backed away from the chilling eyes of her Master.

"If you had killed her, I would have made you feel pain so much that it didn't kill you immediacy, but rather a long slow death." He grabbed a fistful of her red hair.

Suddenly, he smiled, almost in a creepy manner.

"Ah, don't you think your hair is such a nice reward to me for being a good Master to you." He smiled, and then it turned into a scowl as he dragged her to his room.

The room was quite ordinary really, beside the collection of tools he kept under his bed.

Miki eyesight blurred with unshed tears as he tied her to a chair.

"What a nice prize, I'll be sure to keep it with the rest of my collection."

The picture on the wall reveals sections of cut bloody hair.

"Like it?" His eyes sparkled.

"I'm sure your hair will be a very nice selection to my collection." He yanked her hair. Hard.

Screams were heard echoing around the Mansion.

88888888888888888888888888

"Your breakfast, my lady." Miki bowed.

"Are you okay? Did you get in an accident?" Rin reached out.

Miki let her short hair cover her now new scars.

"No….I just fell down the stairs, I'm such a klutz!" Miki smiled a fake smile at Rin before leaving the room.

_I don't care if I get sent to prison, someone has to save her. I now know that killing her won't resolve anything. But I can still help._

And Miki headed out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

"Do you have any more leads?" Luka leaned forward, eyeing the girl with marks all over and dull, short hair.

"Better. Introduce yourself Miki." The officer nudged her forward.

"I'm SF-A2 Miki; I'm a maid at Kagamine manor. I know your daughter, Rin is it?" Her voice was very hoarse.

"Yes! Is she okay? How is she? Does she remember?" Miki looked startled as Luka bombard her with questions.

"I… was an orphan. The old Kagamines were so nice, letting me and my best friend stay with them. When they died in a ship wreck, Len-san and Kaito-san took over. They forced us to all become maids and butlers."

"Len-san was always mean, until they abducted your daughter," Miki Looked up at with a hurt expression at Luka.

"I used to play with her in the garden, the house. Len-san would join us sometimes, playing tag or hide-and-seek. But, good things can never last. Her health started failing, fast. She was coughing up blood sometimes."

Miki looked at Luka.

"You probably don't want to hear the rest." Miki shook her head at Luka.

"I can!" Her hand slammed against the table.

"My daughter, she was only six, she was turning seven that day. I went to get her birthday present, and..she..she.. was gone." She broke out in tears.

"Rin, she is dying." Luka snapped her head up.

The officer with the name tag 'Mekio' grabbed Miki's hands.

"Tell us the address, and we'll send our officers immediacy to the address."

"No, I mean, here." Miki scribbled down on a napkin.

"Take the back door. Len-san, Kaito-san, and her rooms are behind the bookcase on the second floor, right wing; the bookcase has a green lamp above it. Pull the chain and you will be granted access. Take my ID card to the orange door and the password is banana." Mekio dashed out the door.

"Miss," Miki grabbed Luka hands "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I … thought trying to kill her would solve it but.. I'm not a murder."

Luka nodded her head.

"You know, you remind me of Rin."


	11. Chapter 11

"FBI! Open up or we will be forced to force entry." The police chief shouted.

Lily, a longtime friend of Luka's had dedicated her career to finding the child.

Lily cried the day where she finally accepted the fact that all leads went cold.

The words imprinted in her head; Rin Megurine, deemed dead.

When the police had gotten hints of her survival, Lily had thrown herself in to the case.

Her boyfriend of five years had broken up with her because she was so involved in her work.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy blonde.

She had long hair in a side ponytail and she wore a maid's outfit.

"Do you have a warrant?" she cocked her head, not imitated.

"Yes, do you have possession of Rin Megurine?" With those words, her eyes widen slightly.

"No.." She told them, trying to close the door.

"Ma'am, you will be held under custody if you interfere with police work." Neru eyes widen slightly.

She finally nodded and opened the door.

"I'll go get her." She shakily nodded.

Once out of sight, she pulled a hidden walkie talkie out of her skirt.

"Master, it's Neru. Put the house on lockdown, they found her." She told him in a total calm face.

Her mouth turned upward as she listened to her Master response.

"Will do Master." Her smile turned to that of a fox.

She shakily walked out of the hallway with a pale face and trembling hands.

"Mas….ster..ster said..th..tha.. .." She breathed loudly. "That if you don't leave he is going to blow the whole house up.!"

8888888888888888888888888888 

**Hello there!**

**I don't usually do this but I would like to thank those special reviewers who stayed thick and thin with me.**

**Tsubasa Tsukino 88: Don't get addicted!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Yeah.. I have trouble with slowing stories out….**

**Heartgold: Thanks! We got a relationship again even though it is kind of awkward…**

**Emily the Soaring Jaybird: Um, the drugging, yes. But the kidnapping I go from a tv show episode. The parents kidnap a little girl to make him a perfect wife.**

**Adorable Reader: Come on, who doesn't love a passionate Len?**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Thank you for the first update!**

**Hazelholly: Don't worry, not a lot people can see the true talent! **

**I think I got you all, but usually I focused on the people who commented the most.**

**Goodbye and good day! **


	12. Chapter 12

A faint ticking was heard around the house.

Lily sniffed, but her nose twitched at the smell of gas.

"Everyone, get out of here!" She waved to the group of cops.

She called together a small group of the FBI and made their way up the stairs.

The passage divided in to five hallways.

Considering they were ten people, she partnered up with Hastune Miku, another cop who was a childhood friend of Luka as well.

They crept down the green hallway, not letting a footstep make a sound.

"Len, take her through the base-way exit. Tell her the bad men are coming. Rin will believe it just fine. Me and rest of the pentagon will join you at our secret base." A gruff voice called from the other side of the wall.

Lily and Miku exchanged glances.

"_The bookcase has a green lamp above it." _Lily recited the conversation and quickly did the steps Mekio directed them to.

Even as she typed the password in, the door wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both Lily and Miku swung around.

Behind them was a girl, no more than sixteen, who hair was shaped in to …drills?...

Her eyes remained cold and distant, even as she and Miku swung their guns toward her.

"How bout I tell you a story?" She smiled in a sickening way.

"Once upon a time….

8888888888888888888888888888 88

_The girl was very lonely; Teto was all she could remember._

_A man with hair in likewise shade put in a ponytail, Black glasses rimmed his nose._

_He promised her that he would take care of her._

_She was trained as a puppet, doing His nephew's every wish and command._

_But she didn't mind it._

_As long as he was happy, so was she._

_But the desire for more overcome her, she fell in the pit of wishing._

_The day when Len and Kaito dragged in a kicking girl, that was the day she felt emotion again._

_She was there, taking place in the older sister position._

_She was the one who held her hand through all the drugging._

_And she will still be there now._

_8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888_

"Do you understand now?" The twin-tailed girl smiled at them.

"The pentagon have been trained to protect the order. I apologize to rid the world of two pretty young women." She looked down.

"Wait- What!?" Miku stared at her, surprised.

But it was to late, Teto rose her arm as a scythe fell from the ceiling.

"Now, die." Teto rose her head, one eye covered by her bangs while the other eye bulged.

As fast as light, Teto darted across the hallway and held the scythe against Miku's neck.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Die."

_Slice._


	13. Chapter 13

Miku collapsed as Lily's knees gave way.

"Jeez, I didn't cut her arteries. She'll live. Maybe." Teto swung the scythe behind her.

"Y-y-you!" Lily looked up and hurled herself at Teto.

Teto easily dodged her and swung a karate chop at the back of her neck.

She fell down quickly.

Lily was still awake, but she had a lot of trouble controlling her body.

Teto bent down and stroked her hair.

"There there. I know it hurts but I think that killing is only unnecessary."

Lily glared at her.

"But this is only the beginning. The pentagon is made out of five members who are the leaders to protect the masters. Their all stronger than me. The Fox, The Deceiver, The Trickster, The Maid."

Teto stood up, looking at the clouds beyond.

"I'm The Protector. The Protector of order."

8888888888888888888888888888 88

"Wah?" Rin yelped.

Len had come into her room, stuffing all her clothes in to an orange backpack.

"No time to explain. The Mansion is under evacuation. Don't worry, we got everyone out." Rin blushed as he picked her up bridal style.

_Not the time Rin to think of how sexy he is. Sexy? Those eyes are alluring… Back on topic!_

She tugged down the hospital gown and held the backpack closer to her non-existent chest.

Len strapped his own yellow backpack to his back and took off in to the long hidden hallways.

The Maid waited for them there and opened the door to another hallway.

The Deceiver was at the end of the colorful hallway, no weapon, only his illusions.

The Deceiver was the only boy in the pentagon, and not the least bit interested in Rin.

Len set her down on a bag of dry ice as he talked to members of the pentagon.

"…Fox already acting as a decoy…."

"…..Trickster already in position….."

"…Protector gave the signal, third floor clear…."

The Deceiver pushed his hair back and gave a sigh.

"The only way to protect her is to use her as a decoy." He glanced over at Rin.

"You don't mean…...?" Len looked startled.

"Yes, fake a killing in front of their eye's."

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

**Hello humans!**

**Um well, my group of friends is crazy.**

**The person can guess who the members of the pentagon is, I'll donate the chapter to you!**

**The Maid, The Fox, and The Protector you probably already know. But the Deceiver and the Trickster you most likely can't.**

**Bye Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

Luki raced through the creepy mansion.

He was your average overprotective big brother, who got mad when his little sister's husband divorced her, took care of his niece and sister, and went apeshit over his niece's disappearance.

Well, maybe not the last part.

Rin was a kind and sweet girl, a person who was already intelligent even as a young age.

Easy target.

He was only seven when his parent's divorce hit in full swing, leaving him to raise his baby sister.

Luki gritted his teeth thinking about it.

So no way would Rin fall to such lies, right?

**IF YOU DON'T COME TO THE ROOF IN TEN MINUTES I WILL PUSH RIN TO HER DEATH, I REPEAT, ONLY LUKI MEGURINE AND LUKA MEGURINE WILL BE ALLOWED ACESS TO THE ROOF, DO NOT ATTEMP TO BRING ANYONE ALONG.**

Luki glanced to his side, watching his sister struggling to keep up with his pace after all the years of solitude.

88888888888888888888888

"Len,please." Her voice was muffled through the gag.

Len glanced at her, his eyes watery, but his fingers continued to work at the rope.

"Len, stop…please." Rin voice was more choked up as tear streamed down her face.

"Stop.." Len whispered.

"You…. Can stop…. You know you can, but why?" she asked him, barely audible.

"Stop it." His voice was firmer, but his hands were shaking.

"….Why Len?" She hung her head, defeated.

"STOP IT! **SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"** He screamed at her, crying as well.

She hiccupped as she sobbed.

"Hey…please don't cry." He whispered to her, one hand patting her shaking head. "If this all ends as plans, Kaito-nee will come with the pentagon and take us to my parents' house in Tokyo. We can live quietly, and we….can get married." He whispered the last part.

Rin's head shot up.

"umpth?" She muttered nonsense as the gage was tighten.

"Yes… Rin, will you marry me?" Len walked around to face her, bending down on one knee.

Rin broke out in a set of new tears, her face puffy and swollen, but her head moved in a slightest moment, indicating a yes.

His face broke in to a huge grin, but the victory was short-lived.

"Target one and Target two are now entering the surveillance area, they will be able to pass, stage three set to begin." The Deceiver grinned, waving his hands at the rest of the pentagon.

333333333333333333333333333333

The duo gasped as they made their way up the final set of stairs.

"Why… in the name….of tuna…is there…no…Elevators?" Luka gasped

"No idea." He whistled.

"You suck." She blankly told him before storming off.

Ah, she is getting back her tsundere personality~

They finally reached an blue door, with a finger scanner right next to them.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Luki muttered, his hand reaching slowly out.


	15. Chapter 15

Rin loves Len, well, that what she wants to believe.

Len created the pentagon just for her, even built the mansion up from hard soil with the large inherence he was granted with the death of his parents. Rin always could tell he wasn't distressed by the death of his parents, he seemed almost….Happy.

So why was he hurting her?

That's when the door burst open, revealing two pink-head adults. The one on the right was a female, with long waves of pink hair and dull blue eyes with dark bags under her eyes. The one on the left was a male with similar looking features.

She felt a sharp set on pain in her heart, her head swarmed in the muddiness of her brain.

The lady stepped forth muttering "Rin… oh god, it's actually you. After all these years of praying and hoping here you are in the flesh and blood." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

333333333333333333333

Luka stepped forward, she was feeling light, the first sight of happiness she has felt in seven years.

"Rin… oh god, it's actually you. After all these years of praying and hoping here you are in the flesh and blood." She muttered, feeling the need to pick up Rin and hold her close.

Rin was tied to a chair and a group of people, about five of them, were each holding a weapon.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" A boy with teal colored hair asked her and Luki.

Luka and Luki shared a glance, but nodded their head.

"I am The Deceiver, Mikuo." The boy from earlier nodded his head, but for some strange reason he held no weapons.

"I am The Protector, Teto." A girl with magenta drills? She held a scythe casually over one shoulder.

"I am The Maid, Gumi." A green headed girl curtsy a bow in one hand and arrows in the other.

"I am The Fox, Neru, remember it well." The girl was blonde, the hair was put in a side ponytail and she carried a sword in each hand.

Black darted across her vision; a scratch mark about centimeter off her foot laid a silver bullet. "Oops, my bad. I missed your foot." A voice came on over the intercom.

Luka glanced up; a figure was crouching in the tree. Sniper aimed dead set on Luka. She was too far to see clearly but her hair was a sparkling white.

"Haku is my name, ready to die?"


End file.
